World unraveled
by Guerra Bored
Summary: Some things in the world will never change. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and dogs can turn into fireballs. But there is one thing above all that will never, under any circumstance, change, Jaune hates flying. Can you honestly blame him though? The last time he was in an aircraft he died. Art by deltachipcookie on Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Some things in the world will never change. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and dogs can turn into fireballs. But there is one thing above all that will never, under any circumstance, change, Jaune hates flying. Can you honestly blame him though? The last time he was in an aircraft he had died.

Well, that isn't entirely true. You see Jaune is what most people would call an extremely odd person. That's not to say that he is a person that would stand out in a crowd. If you saw him on the street, you might notice his eyepatch, but after that easily move on with your life. No, what makes Jaune odd is not who, but what he is. Jaune is a person with what many would call a weak grasp on society, a head of hair that can decide if it wants to be blonde or black, but there is one thing that Jaune is not. Jaune is not human. Not entirely, at least.

Jaune is the result of some of Remnant's greatest minds put together to create a super soldier. Unfortunately, there were complications. Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, one of the lead scientists had decided to use a rare Grimm as part of the genetic makeup. This lead to the creation that is, Jaune Arc.

When it became clear what had occurred during the creation process, many people had become angry and distrustful. Inevitably Grimm had become attracted to the laboratory. Jaune was the only survivor of the attack that followed. But that's not entirely true, is it?

You see the real Jaune Arc died about seven years ago, on a flight from Vale to Atlas. It was a simple flight that shouldn't have had any problems. But there was a sudden lancer attack, an attack that the ship had no chance of surviving. The few weapons on board were useless. Running wasn't an option either, the Lancers were easily faster. Nobody survived the attack.

The "Jaune" that lives in his place now is but a remnant of a child, who had died far too young.

But that doesn't matter right now though. What matters right now, is that Jaune is currently hurling his stomach out, wishing he was dead. Why, well that's because there is one thing that will never change about the world.

Jaune hates flying.

And he just took a flight from Vale to Beacon. And, while not the longest flight in the world, it's long enough for him to Question his life choices.

As he finally got his head out of the trash, there was an explosion. So naturally, Jaune did what any huntsman would have done in his position. He walked straight towards the explosion.

...Nobody ever said Huntsman were the sanest of people.

When he got there, he found was a young lady, laying on the ground. Jaune, being Jaune, couldn't bring himself to leave her there, so he reached down to her.

"Hey, need a hand?" With a smiled she reached up,

"Thanks," she tilted her head then asked, "aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Jaune chuckled, "wow, we haven't even introduced ourselves, and already you wound me."

The girl's eyes widened, "Oh gosh, I didn't- I mean I-." she dropped her head with a groan.

Jaune quietly chuckled, "Relax I'm just messing with you. My name's Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"Ruby Rose. I, um," her eyes flickered over to the left side of his face before looking down, "thank you for helping me up."

Jaune frowned slightly before smirking, "It's the eyepatch isn't it?"

Immediately Ruby blushed, "what, noo, I didn't even see, I mean um," and again Ruby couldn't help but let out a groan, "I'm sorry, its just I've never met someone who's had one."

He chuckled, "It's fine, I don't mind." There was a beat of awkwardness in the air as Ruby squirmed in place before lighting up with a smile.

"So, I have This." with the sound of machinery as the only warning, a scythe far too big for the girl wielding it had appeared.

Jaune couldn't help but jump back a bit, startled, "That's a scythe."

The small Reaper giggled "Its also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

Jaune sighed, "Its also a gun, Got it." with a shake of his head he pulled out the sword at his hip. "My weapon is just a bit more simple than that. Crocea Mors, the Family heirloom of the Arc clan." seeing the girl's wide eyes he explained further, "The Sword itself doesn't do much, But the sheath can expand into a shield."

Once again the Reaper let out a giggle, "Well I like it, not many people have an appreciation for the classics." she looked around quickly, "Do you know where we're supposed to go?"

The Swordsman glanced around,"Nope, do you?"

"Nope."

The Swordsman let out a groan, "Are we lost?"

The Reaper groaned, "Yup."

Jaune grinned, "Aha, I can just use my semblance!"

Ruby tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

With a smirk, Jaune explained, "My Semblance allows me to see a person's aura. I can use it to see where all the students are."

Ruby gasped, "If you can find where everyone is at then you can tell where we need to go."

"Exactly," Jaune closed his eye and let out a slow breath when he opened his eye Ruby gasped.

His eye was glowing a deep blue, slightly darker than the color of his eyes. But there was also a deep red glow coming from behind his eyepatch. "They're over there." He said, pointing off to a building next to the tower.

Ruby blinked owlishly before rushing off, rose petals left floating in her place "What are you waiting for, let's go!" 

**Yo, yes I am still alive, No I haven't done anything fun while I was gone, and no I don't have a good excuse for disappearing.**

 **For those of you that have read the original version of this story, the reason I have decided to remake it is simple. I didn't like it. Not only did I find my writing there horrible(as if it is any good here) but I felt it was going too slow. anything that happened there is _technically_ canon to this story but you don't really need to care about it anymore [spoilers(kinda maybe)] it is probably going to come up in this story again anyways.** **[spoilers(kinda maybe) over]**

 **anyways have a nice day/night or whatever when I decide to actually post this.**

 **Oh yeah I got a Tumblr now, it's the same name as my FF name cuz I'm not creative or somethin**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Jaune hurry up!" the young Reaper giggled, stopping so that the swordsman could catch up to her.

"Well excuse me for not having a speed semblance." He said when he finally caught up with her.

Ruby quietly giggled, "Oops."

Jaune just chuckled, "It's fine. Come on I think we still have some time before the speech starts."

"Ruby!"

Ruby gasped, "Oh, um, that's my sister, I guess I'll see you later?"

Jaune glanced at her, "huh, oh, yeah see you later."

As Ruby walked away Jaune couldn't help but feel like he was being watched and being part Grimm, that feeling was rarely wrong. When he looked back, he saw a girl with long red hair staring at him. Realizing that he spotted her staring her face flushed and she looked away.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cuties, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!"

Jaune glanced over, then did a double take, Winter was standing a few feet from him. No, she was far to short to be Winter. Her voice was different too, and her aura felt different, not as mature. She was talking to Ruby and a blond girl. As he walked over jaune shifted his hair to black.

"I don't know she doesn't look scraggly to me."

Jumping slightly, the white haired girl look over to see jaune just behind her.

"What the..."

"I mean if anything, she looks rather fit, we are trying to become huntsmen after all."

The blonde girl smirked, "Well ar-"

"Ahem, I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

A murmur spread throughout the mass of students,

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As a blond woman stepped onto the stage and gave instructions to the students, Jaune noticed that the white-haired girl started walking away.

"That was...weird."

"Yeah, it's like he wasn't even there. What do you think Weiss? Weiss? Where'd she go?" The reaper slowly spun in place looking for, the now named, Weiss.

Jaune turned to her, "She left just after the headmaster's speech."

"Oh," Ruby seemed to deflate on herself before abruptly jumping, " how did you do that with your hair?!"

"Do what with my hair?" Jaune tilted his head

"It changed! you were blond, and now your hair is black!"

Jaune shifted his hair to Blond,"I have no idea what you're talking about."

A gasp escaped Ruby and the other girl, "See, you did it again!"

Suddenly the crowd started to move, Swallowing Jaune whole. Ruby could be faintly heard over the crowd, calling out to Jaune. 

When Jaune was finally able to get out of the mass of people he found himself in the ballroom. Sleeping bags of many different shapes and colors littered the floor, Many of them with other soon-to-be students nearby, all in their sleepwear. Realizing that he should also change into his sleepwear, Jaune started to look for his bag.

Finally finding his bag near the corner of the room, right next to a familiar looking girl. As Jaune got closer to her, she subtly shifted, seemingly ready to run.

"Hi, I'm Jaune."

She glanced up from the book in her hand, "hello."

As he was looking through his bag, Jaune glanced over at the girl, "Are you nervous?"

The girl visibly stiffened, "What?"

Jaune pulled his sleeping clothes out and tilted his head, "Are you nervous about the initiation."

The girl looked back to her book, "No, It shouldn't be too hard."

Jaune got up and chuckled, "well, I got to change, I'll be right back."

If the girl heard him, she didn't show any signs of it. 

When Jaune got back, now in a tank top and a pair of shorts, the girl was so deep into her book that she didn't seem to notice him when he got back, nor did she when he set up his sleeping bag. She was, however, torn from her book at the sound of a particular reaper getting pulled towards them by the still nameless Blonde girl.

The girl sighed quietly when the blond, in a sing-song voice, called out, "Hellooooo! I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" The girl responded in a flat voice.

Ruby blushed, rubbing her arm, "Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby!"

The other girl blinked before looking down at her book, "Okay."

The blond whispered something to Ruby, who stiffened and whispered something back.

The blond smiled, "So... What's your name?"

The other girl sighed again, "Blake."

The blond Girl smirked, "Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!"

"Oooh, so that's your name."

The three girls Jumped, looking over to see Jaune sat on top of his sleeping bag.

Jaune blinked, "What?"

Blake was the first to speak up, confusion clear in her voice, "When did you get here?"

Jaune just smirked, "I've been here bookworm."

Blake blushed slightly. Before Jaune could say anything else, however, he felt a spike in sadness and confusion. Looking over to where he felt it coming from, he saw, Ruby?

"Jaune, What happened to your arm?" She asked in a quiet voice. And Jaune immediately knew that she was talking about the jagged scar that ran around his left bicep. Feigning ignorance Jaune looked down to his arms, not realizing that he had revealed the scar running across his chest, "What happened, Do I got something on my arm?"

A Gasp escaped Ruby and Yang, making Jaune look up, this time truly confused, "What?"

"What do you mean 'What' you have a huge scar on your chest!" Ruby yelled out before blushing and shrinking in on herself.

Yang snickered at Ruby before turning to Jaune, "Yeah what's up with the scar lady killer?"

Jaune tilted his head, " I have no id-"

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" and in came Jaune's savior the white-haired ice queen... who had just seen Yang.

"Oh, not you again!" they both cried out. Ruby, realizing the trouble that was brewing tried too defuse the situation,

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

Unfortunately for Ruby, she hadn't counted on the white-haired turning on her.

"Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!"

Yang, being the big sister that she was, immediately jumped in to help Ruby, "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

The white-haired girl stomped her foot, "She's a hazard to my health!"

Blake, having enough of the argument, Sighed and blew out the candle that she had. With a yelp of surprise and a bit of grumbling from yang, the three had gone back to their sleeping bags.

As Jaune tried to get under the covers of his sleeping bag a voice, Blake's voice, came from beside him.

"Why didn't you tell her what happened?"

Jaune looked over to where Blake was laying.

"I can't bring myself to tell her how cruel the world can be. I'm sure you know, Kitty, bulls have horns." 

**Well, this is almost 2 weeks late and im sorry. TL;DR computer problems happened then life happened. Either way this is finally out and i can get started on chapter 3. As always please leave a review if i made a mistake or somethin and check out my Tumblr (guerra-bored)**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun is amazing. Almost all life on Remnant depends on the sun in fact. That, of course, doesn't stop Jaune from hating the flaming ball in the sky for shining straight into his eye as it begun to rise.

One of the many perks of being part Grimm is that Jaune doesn't need to go to sleep. But when surrounded by countless people who would likely be quite angry if woken, not needing to sleep can become quite boresome. So when the sun finally started to rise Jaune couldn't be happier. Looking around the room, Jaune found there were few people already awake.

Jaune found himself looking for a place to take a shower after putting his sleeping bag away and grabbing his "combat clothes" from his bag. Combat clothes being a bit of an exaggeration, it was a pair of jeans and his pumpkin Pete hoodie, or rather a normal black hoodie due to the bunny on the front being rubbed off due to the frequent use of the hoodie. Eventually, after much wandering, Jaune was able to find the showers. 10 minutes later and Jaune was out of the shower, smelling fresh and wearing his combat clothes. Checking the scroll given to him by Beacon, Jaune found that initiation wasn't set to start for another few hours. Seeing this Jaune decided to wander the school grounds for a bit. Of course with Jaune's luck, it wasn't that simple. So it wasn't much of a surprise when Jaune managed to walk into a wall of stress, or more accurately a young man just taller than Jaune himself, which was impressive in it of itself.

"Hey! Watch where you're going dumbass."

Jaune stared at him, the stress radiating of the young man was almost visible.

"You're stressed."

The man flinched slightly, almost unnoticeable.

"What?"

Jaune tilted his head, then looked away slightly.

"You're stressed about something, I can feel it."

Anger spread across the other person's face, but Jaune could feel fear just beneath it.

"What the hell are you talking about."

Jaune looked back at the young man and let out a quiet sigh.

"My semblance lets me see and feel emotions of others."

The anger Jaune could feel from the other man was falling apart as the fear grew.

"So what, I'm stressed what's it matter to you."

"Initiation starts soon, that stress can kill you if you have to fight Grimm as part of the test."

Jaune leaned against the wall, motioning for the other soon to be Huntsman in training to do the same.

"What is stressing you out."

The other man bristled slightly

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

Jaune glanced over at the other man.

"Because I'm not going to let you go until you do, I'd rather not risk you dying during initiation if I can help it."

The other man sighed, leaned against the wall and looked at the floor.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone about this. Got it?"

Jaune gave a slight nod

"I...How do you feel about the Faunus?"

Jaune tilted his head

"I don't have an opinion on them. To me, it does not matter if they have an extra pair of ears or whatever, they're still a person."

The other man let out another sigh.

"My...my family does not have the same view. They believe that the Faunus are a lower class that should be treated as much."

A frown began to grow on his face as he turned to Jaune, who looked back at him.

"I take it you do not feel the same way."

The other man looked down again.

"I don't know how to feel, I want to follow my family but... how can I do my job as a Huntsman if I blind myself with hate."

Jaune was silent for a few seconds before looking to the other man

"I think you should use your time at beacon to get a new point of view. Try to look at the world in a different way then your family does and if that doesn't work out for you, find something that does."

The other man chuckled, "Yeah, yeah you're right. Thanks, man."

Jaune smiled, "No problem...uh."

"Cardin. Cardin Winchester."

Cardin extended his hand with a smirk.

Jaune shook his hand, "Jaune. Jaune Arc."

Cardin shook his head, "Anyways, thanks man, but I gotta go get breakfast."

Jaune watched as Cardin walked away, his stress leaving him. When Cardin was finally out of view Jaune slumped against the wall. Being near someone that stressed was very taxing on Jaune's will. As most people know, Grimm are attracted to negative emotions and Jaune is no exception. While Jaune is not as mindless as other Grimm, he does still get the feeling to attack things when there is a lot of negativity around him. It's uh something he is still working on.

After a few minutes, Jaune was able to gather his bearings and continue wandering the campus. But, after nearly an hour of wandering the campus, Jaune found himself lost.

So when Jaune saw Glynda Goodwitch turn into the hallway, he couldn't have felt luckier. That feeling of luck died soon after when Jaune saw the irritation radiating off of her. But alas he needed directions so he steeled his nerves a-

"Go get ready for initiation."

Before Jaune could get a word out the woman was walking away.

"Excuse me, miss, I don't know where the lockers are."

Glynda stopped, let out a short sigh, and turned around with a glare on her face.

"Walk down this hall, take a right, and the locker room is there."

Glynda walked away before Jaune could thank her.

* * *

As Jaune walked into the locker room, he opened his scroll to check what his locker number was.

"636, 636, 636, come on where is it. Oh there it...is."

There, in front of his locker was probably the one person that he wanted to avoid, Weiss, more than likely, Schnee.

If what Jaune suspected was true, and Weiss was a Schnee, then he would want to avoid her at all costs, lest she told Winter about him.

As he was turning around to walk away, Jaune felt a spike of negative emotions from behind him. Annoyance, sadness, loneliness.

Looking back, there were only two people in that area, Weiss, and a redhead girl that Weiss was talking too. They were to close together for his emotion sensing to tell who it was coming from. But Jaune, while not the most experienced person, isn't as dumb as many people think. Weiss was being far too cheery for the negative emotions to be coming from her. Which leaves only the redhead girl that she is talking to.

Jaune sighed, knowing that he will at some point regret interfering, but he could not stop himself from doing so.

Jaune walked to and then opened his locker, unfortunately for Weiss, the locker opened in her face.

"Hey!"

Ignoring Weiss, Jaune continued to inspect Crocea Mors until the redhead girl, now next to him, spoke up.

"Hello there."

"Hmm, oh, hello."

Weiss, appearing almost out of nowhere and pushed Jaune away from the redhead girl, of course, Jaune didn't go far but an attempt was made.

"Excuse you, do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Again there was a spike of negative emotions, this time from in front of him. Annoyance from one of them, sadness and loneliness from the other.

"No, I don't know who she is, although I doubt she appreciates you acting like she is above others in some manner."

Weiss looked behind her and saw a sad smile on the other girls face. A look of regret and sadness flashed on Weiss' face before she composed herself, her emotions, however, belied her. Embarrassment, sadness, regret, anger.

"I apologize for my ignorance, I shall see myself out."

As Weiss was walking away, the redhead girl called out a small apology then turned to Jaune.

"Thank you for that, my name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Jaune P. Arc."

Before Jaune and Pyrrha could continue talking, Glynda's voice came through the intercoms

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"It was nice meeting you Jaune, good luck with the initiation."

Jaune glanced at Pyrrha before looking back at Crocea Mors, "Likewise."

Not long after Pyrrha left a small, happy voice called out, "Hey Jaune, you ready to go?"

Jaune clipped Crocea Mors to one of his belts before turning around to see Ruby and Yang

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Yang smirked, "Alright then lady-killer, let's go."

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda could be seen waiting for the students as they approached the cliff side. When the students were all standing on their assigned platforms Ozpin begun to speak. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

At that Glynda looked up from her scroll, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

A small "What" could be heard from Ruby a few spots down the line.

Ozpin continued to speak, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." A groan came from Ruby.

Jaune could have sworn that there was a small smirk on Ozpin's face.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Once again Ruby called out in shock. A girl down the line called out to someone else, "See I told you Renny."

Ozpin looked at each of the students before continuing, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Jaune smirked

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Nobody put their hand up.

"Good! Now, take your positions."

As the students were being launched into the forest Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

* * *

 **If anyone ever tells you to trust me you shoot them in the face because I will never be on time for updates lol. That said next update should be in like a week. If I have made any grammer errors please tell me. My (never really used) Tumblr is in my profile. Have a nice day**


	4. Chapter 4

As Jaune flew through the air above the Emerald Forest, he couldn't help but feel oddly peaceful. A peace that was soon broken by a wave of gunshots and grenade blasts. A distant cry could be heard from a certain red reaper about a bird.

Before Jaune could begin to slow down his fall there was a flash of red and yellow at the edge of his sight. Pain flared in his arm, and he couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped him. There was a wave of green and the rustling of leaves before Jaune slammed into something. As he looked around he realized he was pinned to a tree by his arm. A large red and yellow javelin sticking out of the said arm.

As Jaune hung from the tree he could only wonder why someone would throw their javelin at him. Jaune quickly looked around for any signs of cameras or unnatural changes in the environment. Finding none he sighed, two tentacles crawled out from under his shirt and dug into the tree he was pinned to.

Bracing himself for the pain that would be soon to come, he pulled the javelin from his arm. Unfortunately for Jaune though. His tentacles had lost their grip in the process, leaving him to fall to the floor.

Raising his arm, Jaune stared at the rapidly closing hole in his arm. Leaving only a patch of skin slightly lighter than the skin around it. A groan escaped Jaune as he realized that his favorite hoodie now had a hole in its arm. And there was no way for him to sew it closed at the moment.

Jaune let out a sigh and rose to his feet. As he looked around him, he found himself in a clearing. As he rolled the sleeves of his hoodie up, Jaune used his "semblance" to look for anybody that was near him. He saw Ruby and Weiss' aura close together, with Weiss' walking towards him. Yang's aura was farther away with Blake's following from just above. There was also another aura approaching him that he did not recognize. There were other auras, but they were too far away to make out accurately.

Just as Jaune finished rolling up his sleeves, Weiss walked into the clearing that Jaune was in. She gave one look at Jaune, groaned, and walked away with regret and anger flowing from her. With a shrug of his shoulders, Jaune turned around to pick up the Javelin that was thrown into his arm. The aura he didn't recognize was coming closer and he could feel more and more negative emotions coming from it. Fear, regret, anxiety, guilt, shame. Or in other words exactly what would bring Grimm directly to them. Jaune could feel the Grimm part of him screaming at him to attack it.

He feared what would happen when they got closer.

Before he could think any more on the matter, the ground started to shake. The negative emotions coming from the unknown aura seemed to almost disappear. And with that Jaune ran towards the aura.

As Jaune got closer to where he last felt the aura, the sounds of battle started to grow louder and louder. Until finally Jaune ran into a clearing. A clearing that happened to have the biggest death stalker he had ever seen. The girl from the locker room, Pyrrha Nikos, was fighting it.

Pyrrha was throwing her shield as if it was a frisbee. On a lesser Grimm, it might have been effective. But against a Death Stalker, it did little more than hold it back and piss it off.

With a shout, Jaune threw the javelin towards the Death Stalker. It sailed through the air and pierced one of the Death Stalkers eyes. An ear-piercing screech erupted from the Death Stalker as it swung its claws around. Pyrrha managed to roll under the claw and pulled the javelin from the Death Stalker's eye.

The sound of the cutting of the wind was the only warning that Jaune got before something slammed into his back. he was launched into a tree and someone called his name.

There was a scream. The world felt as if it was spinning, Jaune could hear the sound of steel being ripped apart and a little girl crying.

As the world slowly righted itself, Jaune looked up from where he laid on the ground. A towering darkness stood over a small red light. Eventually, the world came into focus and Jaune could see Pyrrha. She was struggling to stop one of the Death Stalker claws from crushing her. But she was distracted in doing so.

Jaune's eyes widened, as the Death Stalker raised its other claw, prepared to crush Pyrrha. Jaune struggled to get up, he called out a warning but it was too late. The Death Stalker's claw slammed into Pyrrha. She flew through the air as if she was weightless.

As Pyrrha slammed into a tree on the other side of the clearing, terror slowly filled Jaune.

Pyrrha didn't get up and the Death Stalker started to prowled towards her.

When the Death Stalker was upon Pyrrha, he forgot the limit that he had told himself he would not break.

The secret that he told himself he would do his best to hide.

He forgot who might have been watching.

There was only one thing on Jaune's mind. Someone was about to die, and he wasn't about to let that happen, not again.

As Jaune ran towards the Death Stalker he could feel his aura drain away. It was replaced with something darker, more aggressive. The world seemed to slow down and in the blink of an eye, Jaune was in front of the Death Stalker, sword drawn. The claw that was about to crush Pyrrha thrown aside. In another blink of the eye, the Death Stalker was dead, decapitated and slowly fading to ash.

Jane could feel his aura come back to him and the world returned to normal. Immediately Jaune turned around to check on Pyrrha. After checking for any broken bones or similar injuries he, luckily, found none. Her aura was shattered but she was alive.

* * *

Ozpin stared at Jaune through his scroll and took a sip from his mug before changing to a different camera.

* * *

 **Hello, it is I, The biggest liar. well, Either way, the chapter is up and hopefully I am going to be able to start creating a backlog. That said if ya got anything to say the review box it somewhere around here, uh, visit my Tumblr and have a nice day.**


End file.
